


Running Away

by BadWolfGirl01



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post Bad Wolf Bay, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old prompt fic from months ago for thedoctorofsteel who asked tentoo x rose "Where have you been?" Short little ficlet, around 300 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedoctorofsteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorofsteel/gifts).



“Where have you been?” the Doctor exclaimed. Rose lowered her eyes, shifting nervously. It’d been two years since she’d seen her Doctor—in his personal timeline—and each of those years was visible on his face.

 

Neither of them showed on hers.

 

“I ran,” she confessed softly. “Took the baby TARDIS an’ a vortex manipulator from Torchwood an’ jus’ ran. ‘S been four years in my timeline since I was here.”

 

“Why?” He was hurt, she could see it on his face.

 

“’M not aging, not at all, an’ I’m suddenly telepathic, an’ I can control the Vortex. An’ I was scared you’d hate me, ‘cos I’ve got Time Lord senses now, an’ you don’t…”

 

“Oh, Rose,” the Doctor whispered. “I could never hate you, love. Please, believe me.”

 

Rose melted into his embrace, crying quietly on his shoulder. “I missed you,” she choked out. “I was so afraid, but I had to come back. Missed you too much to stay away. An’… I didn’t tell you.”

 

“Tell me what?” the Doctor asked softly.

 

“You’ll always be the Doctor, even if you only have one heart. ‘Specially if you only have one heart, ‘cos then I know it belongs only to me. Not also to Madame de Pompousness the French courtesan.”

 

The Doctor looked sheepish. “I never did apologize for that, did I?”

 

“Nope,” Rose said, popping the ‘p’. “I forgave you a long time ago, though. This not-aging thing… Doctor, how’re we gonna do it?”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” the Doctor said. “Just like we always do. Improvise. Stuff of legend, we are. I think a little age gap won’t cause too much trouble.”

 

Rose grinned and, her fears assuaged, kissed her husband for the first time in far too long.

 

They would always be alright, she thought.

 

She should’ve known better. _Never say never ever._


End file.
